


taekwondon't

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college roommates au</p>
            </blockquote>





	taekwondon't

His new roommate is a little... eccentric.

Maybe that's a little harsh, but the more Jude watches him practice taekwondo in their dorm room, the more he can't help but feel like he's right. There's a look of serious concentration on his roommate's tanned face, a bead of sweat traveling down his left temple—Jude doesn't realize he's staring _that_ much until Ivar looks at him, scowls, and asks him what he's staring at.

“Oh, nothing, just...” Him. Jude scratches the back of his head, turning back to his considerably less interesting literature paper. “You have good form. Have... you been practicing long?”

“Since I was in middle school.” Ivar plops on the bed in front of Jude's desk, looking prouder than a peacock. Jude can't help the small smile working its way to his face as his roommate leans over and reads what he has upside down. “...This looks boring.”

“A little. Milla and I are going to meet up around three to review each other's essays, but I'm not as into this kind of stuff as she is,” he sighs. Medical journals, research papers—well, he guesses it sounds just as boring as something like _classic literature_ , but he finds it at least ten times as interesting. Ivar looks personally offended when he looks up from his paper though, and Jude leans away as Ivar leans in.

“You—and Milla—are going to _hang out_ later—?”

He sounds like he's on the verge of tears. Or exploding. It could go either way, or both. Jude nods, not taking his eyes off of Ivar, and miraculously doesn't jump when the latter slams his palm on his desk with a soft swear and an even softer whine of how un _fair_ that is, he's childhood friends with her, how come she never goes to _him_ for help...

“We're in the same class, that's all. I'm sure she'd ask you if you were in our class too,” Jude tries, setting a hand on Ivar's shoulder—Ivar immediately jerks away, hand slapping against his shoulder. Jude stares, fingers stalled in the air, before he pulls them back to himself and taps the paper in front of him instead idly. He shifts his gaze down too, lips tightening, but sets them in a smile when he looks back up at Ivar.

Ivar frowns in reply, his ears matching the red of his bared shoulder, and hops back to practicing in front of their window.

**Author's Note:**

> fun things i didn't put in here but are probably important anyway: jude also does a martial art (haven't decided what), he mostly crushed on milla in high school, ivar always practices in his room and he's broken at least ten lamps within the past three months.


End file.
